TheJakeBaks' Survivor: Micronesia Wiki
Survivor: Micronesia Survivor: Micronesia S1 of TheJakeBak's Survivor, 16 Contestants will be competeing. Split into two teams of 8. The season concluded with Malcolm defeating Kat by a vote of 8-1 Twists These are Twist that happen in this game *''Hidden-Immunity Idols- ''A hidden immunity idol will be hidden at both camps. Both idols can be used until day 36 of the game.' ' *''Tribe-Swap- ''Teams will swap, resulting in contestants changing teams. *'Early Merge'- Tribes merged at 11 people instead of 10 *Dabu Idol clue #2~T next clue is on my profile 'Summary' #'In Episode one, Team competed in a trivia challenge based in Survivor: Micronesia, Malakal won Immunity by a total of three points, which sent Airai to tribal. At Tribal the tribe all agreed that Rupert was to weak, and he was voted out in a vote of 6-2' #'In Episode two, the team competed in a torch relay, passing a torch around the island to teammate to teammate, in the end Airai won and Malakal was sent to tribal. At Tribal the tribe was split down the middle, in a shocking twist Amber played her hidden immunity idol, so by a vote of 4*-3-1, Russel was eliminated with 3 votes.' #'In Episode Three, the teams swapped, in the challenge the new Airai tribe succeded and won, which sent Malakal to there second tribal council. At Tribal council, there was confusion in the new tribe, in the end Philip was eliminated in a 3-2-1-1 vote. ' #'In Episode Four, the new tribes completed a puzzle were each player had to complete a solo puzzle than put if together, in the end Airai won there third immunity challenge, sending Malakal back to tribal. In the end if came down to Kat and Katie, but by a vote of 4-2 Katie was eliminated being the first female to be eliminated' #'In Episode Five, the tribes found out they were having an early merge, the final 11 competed in their first Individual immunty challenge. Contestants had to hold themselve under a grate as water level rised. in the end Amber won and was safe at Tribal. At tribal it came down to Erinn and Brenda, by just a vote of 6-5 the tribe agreed that Erinn was the bigger target.' #'In Episode Six, the merge tribe Dabu competed in their second solo immunity challenge they had to hold a bucket of water, if they moved it would fall and in the end Malcolm won his first immunity. At tribal the votes were 6-3 sending Natalie to the jury. Before they were allowed to go back to camp, Jeff announced that their next challenge and tribal was right now, in the challenge they were asked to hold up a number 1-30 closest to it won, and Stepehine won her first challenge, In the second vote, everyone but Kat voted for her, but Kat played her idol so in the end **7-2 Marissa was eliminated.' Annotations * *Amber played her hidden immunity idol, so her 4 votes didn't count **Kat played her Hidden Immunity Idol, so the 7 votes against her didn't count. ***A tie between Brenda and Richard caused a revote, one changed there vote eliminating Brenda *** Episode Guide *Kat played her idol so the 7 votes against her did not count. *Kat was the only one allegable to vote Trivia *'Kat is the only contestant to go into the merge with the most votes anybody.' *'Amber is the only player to play an idol pre-merge.' *'At every tribal Kat has gone to she got at least 1 vote.' *'Stephenie is the only player to make the merge with no votes against them.' *'Coincidentally the only time she receieved votes she was eliminated.' *'Kat and Amber both have 3 Indivudual immunitys' *'Kat won 4 immunity challenges' *'Malcolm won no Individual immunitys.' *'Coincidentally theone time he did win, he won the whole game.' *'Kat and Amber are only people to win an individuel immmunity challenge' *'Kat has a three immunity challenge sweep winning three in a row.' *'Kat was the last Original Airai standing and the last swapped Malakal tribe.' *'Kat was never on the same tribes as Amber and Malcolm until the merge.' *'Kat has the most votes against her than any other player with 16.' *'Malcolm has the least amount of votes against him with 2.' *'Ironicaly they were the final 2.' *'The new Malakal tribe lost a majority of it's member in the first challenges' *'Ian, Kat and Johnny were last remaining Malakal members' *'Coincientally the final six consisted of 3 Malakal and 3 Airai.' *'Amber has won the most challenges with 8.' *'Katie Natalie and Erinn have never won any immunity Team or Solo.'